Maggie O'Connor
'Maggie O'Connor '''is the main heroine of the 2000 supernatural thriller, ''Bless The Child. She was played by Kim Basinger. One night in New York City, Maggie is visited by her sister Jenna, who is a drug addict, and finds that Jenna has a newborn child, with a disability, Cody O'Connor. When Maggie discovers that Jenna is using Heroin she says that she'll agree to help Jenna if she gives up drugs. Scared Jenna leaves and abandons Cody leaving Maggie the responsibility to raise Cody on her own. Throughout the years she discovers that Cody does have a disability and yet she has powers of light and good. 6 years later, Jenna reappears with her evil husband Eric Stark, cult leader and main villain. Jenna tells Maggie that Eric saved her life and that she's nolonger addicted to drugs and alcohol and wants to raise Cody. Maggie sees right through Eric and refuses to give Cody up to Jenna and him he kidnaps Cody and threatens Maggie that she can't stop him because he's wealthy and powerful. Maggie goes to FBI agent John Travis, FBI agent and hero, who agrees to take her case but warns her about Eric that he has a team of high-priced lawyers to protect him and that it's been hard to convict him because of his immense wealth and power you know. Maggie visits the New Dawn, Eric's self-help organization and cult, and finds out more about him. Cheri Post, former cult follower and redeemed villain, leaves her a message that she'll meet her and help her. When Maggie meets Cheri, she discovers that Eric's organization is really a front for his satanic cult that they can predict the future and make bad things happen and that his followers have hunted down kids the same age as Cody and they would test them and if they failed they would kill them. Cheri also explains that Cody is the child that Eric and his followers have been looking for all along and that Cody is endowed of great power that the powers of darkness want to control and use, hence why Eric kidnaps Cody. After Cheri is killed by Eric's henchmen, Maggie uses the address and gun that Cheri gave her. But Eric takes away the bulliets from the gun and drugs Maggie and puts into her car, in an attempt to kill her. But thanks to a mysterious, good man Maggie is rescued and she gets help from her's and Cody's church and Agent Travis. Agent Travis and Maggis manage to find Cody and Eric and his followers at a house and satanic church. There Eric demands that Cody joins him and chooses the devil as her god or he will kill Maggie. Even though Eric does kill Maggie, she is ressurected by Cody and then angels appear in the dark church. Agent Travis and other FBI agents come to the rescue as well by finally infiltrating Eric's cult and killing Eric Stark, who was going to kill Cody. Maggie also rescues Jenna from the burning church, which was set on fire by the FBI agents, and Maggie, Jenna, and the rest of the characters escape. Later Maggie says that Jenna is in rehab and has given Maggie full custody of Cody so nobody will ever take Cody away from her again. A surviving cult follower tries to kill Cody but is stopped and runs away when Cody looks at him. Then the heroes go into church. Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Guardians Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Revived Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Strong-Willed